fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Boah
, Boha |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 12: The Ageless Palace BS Part 1: Fall of the Palace |class =Bishop |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yada Koji }} Boah (in the Japanese version) is a character in Archanea Series; he is playable in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem book 1, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He is a bishop in the service of Archanea who is imprisoned after the country is conquered by Dolhr. He joins the player's army automatically in Chapter 12 along with Midia, Dolph, Tomas, and Macellan. After the War of Darkness, he returns to Archanea's service. It is revealed in the sequel that Boah is indirectly responsible for the events of the game as he wanted a King for Archanea and pressured Nyna to pretend to love Hardin and propose marriage to him. Despite the best efforts of him and Nyna, Hardin finds out which leads to his depression and corruption. Boah stays in the palace even when Hardin becomes corrupted. He eventually is gravely wounded by Hardin for aiding Nyna, but he lives long enough to explain to Marth how Hardin fell under Gharnef's control and says he is sorry for his mistakes and only wants Nyna to be safe. While not directly stated, it is heavily implied that he died from his wounds after talking to Marth. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |0% |10% |20% |10% |0% |10% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Note: Boah only appears as a playable character in Book 1. Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |0% |20% |20% |20% |20% |0% |30% |} Overall Boah has very low base stats, and his growths are terrible as well. The only notable thing about him is his C rank in staves, which allows the use of the Warp staff at base. He is only useful if one needs another Warp user or healer. It is not recommended at all to Class Swap him, as his only real skill is healing. Quotes Death Quotes Endings Shadow Dragon Royal Bishop Boah resumed his duties as Archanea’s royal bishop, guiding the kingdom while its people got back on their feet. Gallery BoahArt.jpg|Boah's official art from FE1. File:BoahTCG.jpg|Boah as he appears in the TCG. File:BSFE-Boa and King.jpg|Boah is ordered by the King to get Nyna to safety File:BSFE-Boa and Nyna.jpg|Boah puts Nyna to sleep File:BoaFE1.png|Boah's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:BohaFE3.gif|Boah's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Boah FEAkaneiaSaga.png|Boah's portrait in Archanea Saga File:Boah.png|Boah's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:Boahdying.png|Boah near death in New Mystery of the Emblem Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters